1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a corkscrew, more particularly to a corkscrew in which a pointed portion of the corkscrew is hidden in order to prevent accidents.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Champagne is usually drunk on special occasions. The bottle of champagne is closed by a cork. A popping sound is generated when the cork is pulled away from the bottle due to the pressure in the bottle. A conventional corkscrew includes a handle and a spiral drawing element which is connected securely to the handle and which has a pointed end. The conventional corkscrew is operated by rotating the handle so as to rotate correspondingly the pointed end of the spiral drawing element in order to insert the spiral drawing element into the cork of the bottle. A pulling force is then applied to pull the cork away from the bottle. In the above-described operation, one hand of the user rotates the handle while the other hand grasps the bottle. Therefore, injury to the hand which grasps the bottle can be caused by the open pointed end of the spiral drawing element when the corkscrew is operated careless. Moreover, injury to a child can occur when he is playing with the corkscrew. Furthermore, if an excessive pulling force is applied, the user's clothes will be sprayed with the champagne.